TRAINING AND DISSEMINATION PLAY A MAJOR ROLE IN RFKA. SAAM II IS CURRENTLY DISTRIBUTED THROUGH A BRANCH OF THE UNIVERSITY. AN OUTSIDE COMPANY IS BEING SET UP TO HANDLE FUTURE DISTRIBUTION, MARKETING AND INVENTORY CONTROL.